One of the Boys
by PhenomeniallSarah
Summary: Buttercup wants to get Butch's attention but does she have to change in order to get it? ONE-SHOT, SONG-FIC. One of the Boys by Katy Perry.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything

A/N: This is my first song fic so please be patient with me. Okay, so, before I start,first let me tell you that in this little one-shot the powerpuff girls will NOT

look like they are supposed to. They will look normal, with normal eyes, normal sized face, hands and feet. Basically, they will look like humans. Because I know Its kinda hard to picture without description, I'm going to tell you how I pictured them. You can choose to use my images or think up your own.

I pictured Buttercup with shoulder length, wavy, black hair that is kept in a black claw hair clip. When I first though of this story, I thought of her with a green (of course) aeropostale T-shirt with gray, sweat capris, and green flipflops. Green normal eyes, and absolutely no make-up.

I pictured Blossom with straight red hair (not flat.) down to her elbows and a tiny "hair bump"(You know those ones that get your bangs out of you face?). She has on a pink baby doll shirt and slightly faded, ripped up jeans (the ones where you buy them ripped.) with light pink flip flops. Pink eyeshadow, black mascara, sparkly white eyeliner, and pink shimmering lip-gloss. Her nails are medium sized and painted hot pink.

I pictured Bubbles with curly light blonde hair in pigtails that end at her shoulders. She has on a blue tank top and a jean skirt that comes to the middle of her thigh, and she has on blue sandals. Blue eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. Her nails are medium sized and are painted navy blue.

There you go! Hope that helped! The song is called 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry. On the with the story!!!:

One of the Boys by caligirl

_**I saw a spider, I didn't scream** _

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Bubbles screamed as she looked into the bathtub.

"What? What is it?!" Blossom raced to the bathroom and followed her sister's finger with her eyes. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Buttercup!!!!!"

"What?" Buttercup entered the bathroom and was leaning against the threshold.

"Spider!" Bubbles ran out of the room and behind her "brave" sister.

"Seriously guys?" Buttercup walked over to the bathtub, and squished the evil creature with her sandal before leaving the room.

"So how are we supposed to wash it off?" Buttercup heard Blossom ask.

_**'Cause I can belch the alphabet **_

_**Just double-dog dare me **_

"No guys, I'm not going to do it." Buttercup turned from her best friends and began to walk away.

"I double-dog dare you." Butch smirked when Buttercup stopped in her tracks. Buttercup never turns down a dare as serious as one in double-dogged form.

Buttercup turned around with a frown on her face and began.."A...B...C......"

_**You high-five your goodbyes  
And it leaves me nothing but blisters** _

"Hey Buttercup!" Butch called.

Buttercup smiled, and thought _maybe today is the day he asks me out. _"Yeah Butch?" Buttercup ran over to him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean." her stomach dropped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? I'm going on vacation for a month with the fam."

Buttercup put on a fake smile, "Oh cool, I guess I'll see ya in a month."

"Yeah, see ya." He gave Buttercup a high-five and walked away.

Buttercup frowned and walked back towards her sisters where she was showered with hugs and "I'm sorry BC." 's.

_**'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight** _

"Well, maybe I don't want to play basketball!" Buttercup yelled at her best friend. People in the room started to evacuate. Everybody knew that when the 2 people with the biggest tempers started to fight, it was gonna be like a WW3.

"What the hells you problem BC?!" Butch yelled back with just as much force.

"Your my problem! And stop calling me 'BC'!"

"Are you PMS-ing or something?!"

"How dare you! No, I'm not PMS-ing you jackass!"

"Then maybe you just need help because your acting like a psychopath!"

Buttercup glared at him, ran out of the room, and flew home.

Blossom and Bubbles glared at Butch.

"What?! Shes the one who is going crazy."

"Dude, your an idiot." Brick and Boomer came up from behind me.

"Oh yeah? How?" He glared at his leader.

"Shes totally in love with you!" Bubbles screamed.

"Bubbles!" Blossom starred at her sister.

"Shes what?" Butch's eyes widened.

_**So over the summer, something changed  
I started reading Seventeen**_**......**

"Bubbles! You magazine just came in the mail!" Blossom yelled up the stairs.

"I didn't order a magazine!" Bubbles yelled back

"Then who's is it?" Blossom starred at the magazine with big letters on it reading : _Seventeen _

"Oh, its..uh...its mine." Buttercup walked into the kitchen and took it out of her sister's hand.

"Buttercup, when did you start reading seventeen?"She starred at her sister in disbelief.

"I've always liked it." Buttercup looked away and ran upstairs to her room.

…**._and shaving my legs _**

"Ow!"

"Buttercup?" Blossom walked into Buttercups room.

"Get out!" Buttercup glared at her sister.

"Are you shaving?" Yes, definitely shaving. Blossom found her sister siting on her bed with her leg stretched out and resting on a chair. She had a razor in her hand and a cup of water on her bedside table; Blossom could only guess that the water was to rinse the razor.

"Maybe.." Buttercup looked away and was expecting laughs to come from where Blossom was standing.

"Well, you doing it all wrong. Here, give me the razor, I'll show you." Blossom reached her hand out.

"Really? Your not going to laugh?"

"Of course not! I remember the first time I started shaving my legs. I don't even remember how many bandages I had to use to cover up all the scratches.

"Yeah, I have a few of those..." Buttercup looked at her legs.

"Bubbles! Come to Buttercups room! Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Blossom smirked and walked towards her now scared sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After ten minutes of hair removal, Buttercup was looking at her legs and smiling.

"There, now, makeover anyone?" Buttercup looked at Blossom and smiled.

"Sure, but not to drastic." Buttercup said and got up from her bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 7:15 in the morning on the girl's first day of 9th grade and Buttercup was starring at herself in the mirror. The night before, her sisters had showed her how to apply makeup and how to dress "properly" in order to impress Butch. She began to pick up the eyeliner _How anyone can stick this thing in there eyes is far from what I know,_ She thought. She brought it to her eye and...

"Shit!" She threw the eyeliner down on the floor and began searching her eyeball for any black streaks. _OK, no streaks, but that hurt like hell..._

"Buttercup, are you OK?" Blossom asked from outside of the door.

"Uh, yeah....I'll be down in a second." _Mental note: never use eyeliner again,_ She thought to herself.

She began lightly putting her dark brown eye shadow on, and then putting on a tin layer of mascara. She put almost no blush on and very little lip gloss. Bubbles walked in and starred at her.

"I thought we agreed on a certain amount of makeup." Bubbles walked over and began putting more makeup on her sister.

"We did, I just though that what we agreed on was too much."

"Is not, we tried it last night and it was awesome....wait....there, done." She turned Buttercup towards the mirror. "Pretty, right?"

"Actually, yeah. Thanks Bubs." She smiled at her sister.

Bubbles smiled back and walked out of the room. "OK, now, what should I wear?" Buttercup turned towards her closet and realized all she owned was pants. She walked to Blossoms room and asked to borrow and asked to borrow a skirt. Her and Blossom ended up picking Blossom's white, medium sized, ruffled skirt and her pink areopostale shirt. She wore pink sandals and Blossom painted Buttercup's nails pink and green.

After getting dressed, Buttercup curled her hair and pulled her bags back into a clip (Like Blossom's 'hair bump' thingy). Buttercup walked downstairs, grabbed her backpack, and flew to school with her 2 sisters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See ya later guys!" Blossom told her sisters as she walked to her first class.

"I have to BC, I'll see ya at lunch." Bubbles smiled at Buttercup and walked away. Buttercup spotted Butch and her other friends and walked over to them.

_**And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me **_

"Hey guys." She smiled. They starred at her. "What?"

"You look...different." Jake said.

"Its just a new thing I was trying...."

"I thought you were a tomboy or whatever..." Butch stated and kept looking at Buttercup.

"Well maybe I don't want to be a tomboy Butch." Buttercup starred at her crush.

"I have to go." Jake said and walked away. As if knowing Butch and Buttercup were about to fight, everyone else left and the halls were suddenly empty.

"Isn't it a little to late to start dressing like a hussy BC?" Butch glared.

"I am not dressed like a hussy, and didn't I tell you to not call me BC?!" Buttercup glared back.

"You look to girly BC, and I'll call you BC if I want to!"

"Why do you even care what I look like?" Buttercup squinted her eyes.

"Because I like you the way you are! I mean...um.." Butch looked away.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup's stomach was queasy and it felt as if her heart was in her throat.

"You don't need makeup or skirts. I think that your pretty the way you usually dress and I like when you dressed like that." He smiled shyly.

Buttercup smiled, "Butch....I.." but she couldn't finish her sentence because that was when when Butch kissed her.

"I like you Buttercup." Butch said when they stopped kissing.

"I like you too." Buttercup smiled back.

"Alright, that is quite enough, you 2 get to class."The teacher peeked walked out of her classroom and scooted them away but smiled. Buttercup and Butch blushed but walked to their classes.

_**'Cause I don't wanna be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
That I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys **_


End file.
